What if Spike bit Buffy?
by FallenAngel15
Summary: Hey look a new summary. so the story is going with the title.
1. Happy

Chapter 1

Happy

"What is with all these bills, its like POOF theyre here by magic," Buffy complained while sorting the bills, "that's it! Willow!"

"Nope." Willow said flippen through the TV channels.

"I hate this sooooo much." Buffy whimpered.

"Ahhh. Don't worry soon you will die and this will be all Dawns prob." Xander said bringing Pepsis.

"Hey!" Buffy and Dawn sai at the same time.

"You," he pointed and Dawn, "I laughing at, and" pointing to Buffy, "I didn't mean soon, soon just soon as in one day."

Silence…

"So how are them drinks coming?" Anya asked breaking the quiet room.

"Yeah." Willow and Dawn reached for theirs.

Anya took hers, *click*, "Xander. Why is it doing this, is, is it alive?" The drink overflowed with foam.

"No, but you can drink it. This is what gives you funny mustaches." Xander said giving her an example.

"Oh," she said still unsure, "okay."

Buffy looked at these two happy together in a weird complicated way but still happy. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Dawn asked, which all the others looked too.

Buffy wiped her face, "I'm going to patrol."

"Ill come with." Xander started to stand. Anya grabbed his sleeve.

"No, that's okay, stay here." She rushed out the door.


	2. Him

Chapter 2

__

Him

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Buffy asked herself wiping her tears as she walked through the graveyard. "The closest thing I've ever gotten to was…."

__

"Vampire." She heard a voice from behind her.

She pulled a stake from her jacket, turned around swiftly, eyes met, "Angel!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Buffy! Get away from him." Buffy turned her head to see Spike all worn out. She turned back, "Angelus!?"

"That's right." He turned Vamp. He grabbed her, put his mouth to her neck.

"Buffy!!" Spike ran up knocked Angelus one. "Run!" She ran ahead and Spike followed.

"I'll find you." Angelus laughed. "Oh, Ill find you."

A/N: Yes this is a very short chapter but the next one will be up in a few hours.


	3. Bite Me

Chapter 3

__

Bite Me

"I think we lost him." Spike closed the door to an abandoned warehouse.

…Silence…

"Buffy?" He turned to her. She was crying. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, deep into his eyes. "Its nothing." She looked away and back just as quickly. "Its him…he's just….." She started.

Spike wiped away her tears with his hand. _Shhh…_

They looked at each other for awhile. "To hell with him." Spike said.

"Again?" Buffy replied with a laugh in her voice. Then it fell silent once more.

Looking into each others eyes only a few inches apart, they can feel each others breathe mingling. Closer and closer they cot till their lips met…

"Spike?" Buffy asked as the dedressed each other and in between kisses. "Bite me."

"What?" He managed to say.

"Do it." She tip toed, wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her chin on his shoulder. 

__

"Buf…" He hesitated.

"I said do it!" She dug her chin into his shoulders. _I don't want to feel pain no more._

He turned vamp, put his mouth to her neck and bit down slowly not to hurt.

"Ahh.." She let out a silent sound.

He came back, changed, and looked at her with concern In his eyes. He cut himself. She drank..

"Buffy." Spike whispered worried. She looked up.

"I love you." 

She fainted….

A/N: I hope you like it.


	4. The New Me

Chapter 4

The new me

"Awww… now isn't that cute." Buffy opened her eye to see Angelus standing above her. "That use to be us… well use to." He put on a quick smile and it disappeared just as quickly.

"Spike!" She whispered quickly.

"Uh, Uh. Don't want to wake him. He seems so peaceful. I know what can make it even better." He bent down over Spike, pulled a stake from his pocket and traced it around Spikes heart area. Buffy couldn't do much because if she moved Spike gets dusted and she's alone again. That cant happen… Then all of a sudden the door opened and Giles and Willow are chanting a spell while Xander and Anya are holding some ancient artifacts and candles. "Shit! No." Angelus cursed.

Spike quickly grabs Angeluss' wrist. He drops the stake. Spike hurries and grabs the other but Angelus gives Spike a good punch in the stomach and runs to the door, Buffy gets up and chases him. The sun is up.

Angelus gets away because he has a magic barrier, and then there's, "Buffy! No!!" Spike hollers, she stops immediately. The others are confused.

"Buffy, why'd you stop?" Xander questioned with his normally confused face on.

"Aha, haha ha…Good question why did I stop Spike?" (BTW their cloths are back on) her back towards everyone. 

"Oh, no. Don't pin it on me, it was you idea." He said looking at her.

She turned to look at everyone then stopped at Giles and looked him in the eyes.

You ever hear the saying, 'Your eyes are the windows to your soul'. Giles seen no soul in these pair of eyes. "Oh dear god, no. It couldn't be." Giles was in semi-shock of what he just figured out.

"What?" Xander asked.

Willow being a witch read Giles' mind, "Oh, no. No, no, no." She said shaking her head. Also Anya being a demon smelled death all over Buffy, "Yep she's dead." She was as careless as ever.

"Wait, what. What's going on?" Xander still confused.

"I, I…I just…" She started.

"It was all me. I did it." Spike cut her off. Buffy looked at him along with the others.

"H…How could you?" Willow formed a power ball in her hand. Buffy ran up to her and grabbed her hand, "Please no?" She said in a pleading voice.

"It was my idea. He did it for me. I told him to." Buffy confessed. She bent her head down to where it faced the floor.

Giles put his hand under her chin and lifted her up, he looked at her face and then turned her head to see her neck and two little holes. He turned her head again and looked at her face, "Let's go home." Buffy gave Giles a hug tight enough that he almost couldn't breathe but it felt good.

A/N: I hope the ending wasn't to sucky, and I hoped you liked it. BTW this is my fanfic and I can make whatever happen that I want to so bite me…. Wait… never mind that.^^

" 'ey what bout me?" Spike asked as they left with a magic barriered Buffy.

_You can burn. _Was whispered across his mind. He looked up to see an angry Willow staring at him.


End file.
